Chocolate
by thatsyou
Summary: Who knew sex in a restaurant could be so much fun? Or a garden, for that matter. - sequel to Emails and Heart Aches


Title: Chocolate

Rating: R

Summary: Who knew sex in a restaurant could be so much fun? Or a garden, for that matter.

_Sequel to Emails and Heart Aches_

---

He's been waiting this moment for an eternity. He knows he shouldn't be this excited, but he can't help it when there are only seven minutes left before seeing her again.

Tony Stark – womanizing playboy and superhero feels a strange flutter inside his stomach and he tries desperately to ignore it. Apparently there is a difference between Virginia Potts and other females. He knows that, but thing is – he never really believed in nervousness.

Anyway he should be happy that she accepted to go out with him. She gave him a chance to prove her that he loves her and needs her by his side, not only as his best friend, but as his girlfriend.

---

Seven minutes after he's jogging up the stairs taking to her office at SI. She sent him a message earlier that day saying that she had to work on some files and that if he really wanted to take her out, he should come by her office at eight.

Reaching the top of the stairs he slowly brings his hand into one of the pockets and toys with the little red bow of his first gift for her tonight. Hesitating a little he moves the last few steps till the glass doors. With his eyes at his feet he knocks gently and waits for her answer.

From the corner of his eye he sees her standing at the front of her desk busying herself with some papers. His mouth hangs open when he realizes that she's wearing yet another black dress with tiny straps. He has to admit that it's a sexy number and this time it's covering even less than the previous time.

The black material stops around two inches from her knees and the view of her legs is so spectacular that he has to swallow hard in hope to supress the very arousing wave splashing over him. How many times has he fantasized about those hot smokin' legs wrapped around his waist as he…

She turns towards him with a small smile and nods.

Grinning like a lucky son of a bitch he is, he closes the door behind him but doesn't have time to turn back to her because he is engulfed in a hug. He's shocked for about a second before he's got his senses back and wraps his arms around her.

Tony holds her close and wraps his arms tighter around her small waist. The smell of her is completely intoxicating and he hates himself for forgetting that much about her.

A few more seconds later she backs up and smiles again at him. Butterflies are flying again through his stomach. Shaking his head he takes out the little box of French chocolate and hands it to her with a faint blush in his cheeks.

"I thought you'd like it."

Pepper grins and unties the bow with carefully manicured nails.

Right now he's got a few seconds to study her appearance better. His eyes sparkle strangely when they stop by her hot rod red lips. He realizes that maybe he should say something for god's sake, because he doesn't want an awkward date. They're friends, right? They're supposed to know how to have an actual conversation.

"It looks delicious, Tony. Thank you."

You're delicious, he thinks hungrily.

---

Fifteen minutes after they're both exiting the main building with his hand carefully placed on the small of her back. It's dark outside so it shouldn't be a problem with the paparazzi.

"You look gorgeous." He admits after a couple of minutes.

Pepper blushes and tries to hide it, but he knows these things make her blush all the time. He's never really tried to hold her hand but he figures it would be too soon for both of them. Six years between them is not that much…

"You are handsome as always."

Staring at her he cocks his head and mumbles.

"Really?"

The way she looks at her makes her breathless and just a bit dizzy, especially since they haven't touched or talked in a whole month. She nods faintly and breaks eye-contact. His eyes radiate too much heat and passion and she just _can't _look him in the eye without losing her sanity.

He knows she meant it anyway.

---

The small French restaurant is perfect and _romantic. _She has to admit that she had been nervous about where he'd take her, but he managed just perfectly.

There is a small arranged table in a corner – she supposes it's theirs because Tony's leading her towards it. When she wants to break her hand away from his he holds her tighter and moves her away from that table, somewhere outside.

"If I'd tell you to close your eyes would you listen to me?"

Pepper has to smile at that question. He smiles back and moves behind her, carefully placing both his hands on her eyes so she couldn't see a thing. His front brushes deliciously against her back, sending shivers throughout her entire body.

When his hands fall from her eyes she opens them and gasps softly when she sees the whole – arrangement.

The coloured lights hanging from the trees light up the table and the two chairs and somewhere in the background there is a sound of an orchestra. Her eyes shine when they meet his and she just wants to kiss him so badly.

He looks soft, unsure of what to do next. Her quietness doesn't help at all. At first he thinks she doesn't like it and blames himself for not chosing the other restaurant, the big and fancy one, but as her fingers touch his face he's stunned.

She looks him deep in the eye now and what she sees there scares her a little.

"It's amazing." She says softly.

Tony sighs and feels better now.

---

The desert is absolutely wonderful.

When she sees the little chocolate hearts her own heart _melts. _She looks at Tony whose eyes are turned to her plate. He's chewing the inside of his mouth – unusually. He's never done that before and she suspects this is the new Tony. The one who 'likes' her.

The fact that he's tapping the arc reactor has her shivering again. What if this really means that much to him?

---

After they ate the chocolate cake Tony quickly sits up and takes her hand in his. She barely realizes that his palm is sweaty and that he's shaking softly. He is so fucked up in his head he can't stop the soft trembling throughout his body.

Her eye-lids drop when she feels the soft but insistent pressure against her lips. He takes her in his arms and kisses her more deeply just because he wants this, wants her and because he's wanted her for more than he can remember now.

Her hands are both in his hair at this time and he's barely breathing between slow, lazy kisses. As the slow kisses progress further more she begins to feel his want and need against her inner thigh. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, his eyes wide and dark and his mouth parted.

"Make love to me." He groans deeply.

She presses her lips to him and pulls him after her.

The wall seemed the best option at that moment, not that there were many other options. The whole garden was theirs only and he knew he could take his time to do this to her. He knows he can do this, even though he's never really made love before.

He slowly backs her up into the wall behind her and his hands disappear beneath her dress. They're warm against her inner thighs. He actually gasps when he realizes she's not wearing any underwear and he's more turned on than ever when her hand fumbles for his zipper.

---

The soft sounds and movements of the two lovers are almost imperceptible in the darkness and the slow hum of the orchestra, but if you look close enough you can see they're actually _doing it. _

---

Review please!


End file.
